


I Love You, Desperately

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Maybe angst, One Sided Love, Possessive Behavior, Short, after secret 02
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Karena aku begitu sayang padamu, Noona….





	I Love You, Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine but the Mystic Messenger's characters are owned by Cheritz.

 

 

 

***

**

Kupandangi lelapmu dalam diam.

Wajah cantik jelita yang tak pernah membuaku jemu.

Kecantikan yang tak pudar sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu.

 

 

 

*

 _Noona_ ….

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini?

Kueratkan genggaman pada jari-jari lentikmu yang terkulai lemas.

Kau begitu kurus, _Noona_ ….

Kau begitu… kosong….

 

 

 

*

“ _Tae … yang…._ ”

Kau menggumam dalam tidurmu.

Nama yang sama.

Selalu, selalu, dan selalu sama.

Pun aku hanya bisa bereaksi serupa.

Tersenyum miris.

Bahkan dalam kondisi ini pun kau tetap mengingatnya, _Noona_.

Kau tak pernah melihatku, yang selama ini berada di sisimu, merawatmu sejak kejadian itu terjadi. 

 

 

 

*

Kau tahu, _Noona_?

Kadang aku ingin menjadi jahat.

Aku ingin menyembunyikanmu, menyekapmu, memonopolimu, hanya untuk diriku sendiri.

Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku lagi.

 

*

Sayang, hati nuraniku masih bekerja.

 

 

*

 

 

Namun kemudian kau menyebut namanya, lagi.

 

*

" _Ta_ \-- "

Lelah memuncak, hati bergejolak.

Kontrolku lepas.

Muak. 

Persetan dengan hati nurani.

 

 

*

_So maybe I can claim your lip,_

_to stop you from calling or thinking about him._

_The evilest thing that I can do for now._

_Even just for a while._

 

 

 

 

*

_Ah._

_I’m a coward after all._

_A coward who still loving you, desperately, until now._

 

_**_

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> Ookay, plis dont kill me.  
> i dont know why i supposed to make jumin x yoosung or seven x yoosung cuz i ship them so much (seriously, butuh banget asupan mereka) or maybe choi twins since two days ago was their birthday but what have i done?  
> instead, i made yoosung x rika lmaoooo my head (and heart) really in a mess~  
> Nas memang maso. :3


End file.
